Toxin (Underground Legion) (Earth-616)
; Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Lyonesse | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Lyonesse | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant of Khult; former freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Deviant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Glenn Herdling; Angel Medina | First = Blackwulf Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Toxin was a Deviant of the underground city Lyonesse, which exists beneath the earth surface. He became a member of the rebel group known as the Underground Legion. When Toxin introduced to Dr. Caitlin Maddox, he kissed her hand as a greeting. Underground Legion learned from Sparrow that Blackwulf was dead, killed by Tantalus. The mutant Sparrow was ready for revenge, but Toxin knocked her out with a sedative to protect her. Toxin with the team went on a mission to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, to stop the Peacekeepers from retrieving the corpses of two Skrulls being kept there. At the Air Force Base, they meet Lucian, who has now taken up the title of Blackwulf, and joins the team to help with the mission. The Peacekeepers escape with one of the Skrull corpses, and the Underground Legion were forced to run from arriving soldiers in a stealth fighter, but they were attacked and shot down by the villain Scorch. Toxin saved himself and Caitlin by altering the air around them into Halon gas, but his teammate Wildwind was apparently killed, then the team battled Scorch to a near standstill, but were forced to surrender when reinforcements arrived. The Underground Legion was set free by Dr. Maddox and the Prime Skrull, and left with the new Blackwulf and the body of Wildwind. Underground Legion next mission was with the Avenger's Hank Pym; with him they travelled to Ottsville, Pennsylvania, where they battled the townspeople who had been altered by Ultron's living circuitry. The townspeople were eventually able to free themselves thanks to Hank Pym. The team then returns to the mansion and found that Wildwind was alive and fully recovered. The Underground Legion then learn that Tantalus and his the Peacekeepers had left Earth via a Stargate, and the team planned to follow them into space. At Club Galaxy, the team imfiltrated a space travel fundraiser where a space shuttle was being displayed; Toxin used his powers to drug the crowd by serving as bartender. The team launched the shuttle, with Toxin using his powers to convert the exhaust into harmless chemicals. The team on their space flight encountered the Kree team known as Starforce, and they worked together to find Tantalus on Armechadon. They then team up with the Underground of Armechadon and together fought against Tantalus and his Peacekeepers. When they were trying to save Caitlin from Tantalus, Toxin's armor was destroyed and he reverted back to his normal appearance. Toxin warned Caitlin to run away from him, disgusted by his true form. In the final battle, Toxin switched sides, with the knowledge that only Tantalus was able to build a new suit of armor for him. Toxin battled his friends, and after the death of Tantalus, he returned to Earth with the Peacekeepers and their new leader Khult. | Powers = Toxin's body secretes chemicals which range from deadly acids to powerful sedatives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Toxin's containment suit of armor, which was built for him by Tantalus to retain his humananoid appearance. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toxin_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Matter Manipulation